Meet
by asdfghibarin
Summary: Tunggu aku sebentar lagi, Uni. "Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Sawada-san," 2701. RnR?


**DISCLAIMER**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn** is belong to **Amano** **Akira**

**Meet**

**Warning**

FourYL!, bit OOC. 2701

**DLDR. Mind to RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir empat tahun lamanya aku dan dia tidak saling bertatap muka. Bahkan hanya untuk saling bertukar pesan guna menanyakan kabar satu sama lain pun tidak. Kau yang telah mengemban amanah yang telah diberikan ibumu jauh disana, tentu saja tidak dapat seenaknya datang kemari untuk menemuiku.

"Jika Sawada-san menjadi Vongola Decimo, dengan senang hati Giglio Nero Family menjadi sekutu Vongola,"

Seingatku itulah kalimat terakhir yang kau ucapkan sesaat sebelum kau dan seluruh keluargamu pulang ke Italia empat tahun yang lalu. Kalimat yang kau ucapkan dengan senyuman yang lebih indah dari biasanya.

Sejujurnya, itu bukanlah kalimat yang kuharapkan. Jika aku boleh berharap lebih, aku ingin kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang perasaanmu. Sejak pertama kita bertemu di akhir pertarungan Choice di masa depan, ada banyak hal yang membuatku terganggu karena ketidaktahuanku akan semua tentangmu.

Kau yang saat itu muncul begitu saja dan memintaku untuk melindungimu. Lalu kau yang membantuku dan teman-temanku menjalani ujian dari generasi pertama Vongola. Hingga di saat terakhir ketika kau menyerahkan hidupmu untuk membangkitkan kembali semua Arcobaleno yang telah meninggal.

Saat itu aku belum sadar akan sebersit rasa sakit di dalam hatiku saat melihat tubuhmu menghilang. Aku yang dulu hanyalah anak laki-laki yang masih bodoh dan sulit mencerna apapun mengenai urusan hati.

Mungkin saat itu otakku hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa aku menyukai Kyoko. Kyoko memang gadis pertama yang dapat membuatku jatuh cinta. Namun banyak hal tentangmu yang tidak dapat kurasakan saat aku menyukai Kyoko.

Menyukaimu itu menyesakkan, namun aku tak pernah bisa melepaskan bayanganmu dari lubuk hati dan pikiranku. Semakin aku ingin menghapus bayangan dan ingatan tentangmu, semakin jelas semuanya tertanam dalam sanubariku.

Empat tahun lalu, kau masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Lebih muda empat tahun dariku. Tentu saat ini kau telah bermetamorfosis menjadi remaja yang cantik seperti saat kita bertemu di masa depan.

Saat aku kembali mengingatmu, semakin aku sulit untuk menolak takdirku sebagai pemimpin kesepuluh Vongola Family―tentu saja itu semua akibat dari kalimat yang terakhir kali kau ucapkan padaku empat tahun lalu.

Seakan nasib sedang berpihak padaku, undangan penting yang minggu lalu dikirimkan Kyuudaime melalui Reborn membuatku dapat melihat sedikit cercah cahaya. Kuharap pada waktunya nanti aku tidak kembali menjadi pecundang seperti aku saat belum bertemu dengan Reborn, kira-kira begitulah pikiranku saat pertama melihat isi surat dari Kyuudaime.

Di usiaku yang ke delapan belas, untuk pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di tanah asal Vongola. Sejak pertemuan terakhir kita, aku telah meminta Reborn untuk mengajariku bahasa Italia―walaupun itu sangatlah sulit untuk orang bodoh sepertiku.

"Juudaime, sudah saatnya untuk pergi," ucapan Hayato yang tiba-tiba telah ada dihadapanku menarik kembali kesadaranku. Sahabat pertamaku itu telah terlihat rapi dengan balutan kemeja merah yang kemudian dilapisi jas hitam yang sama dengan milik Takeshi dan _Ryohei-oniisan._ Aku mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum sekilas.

_Pertemuan kali ini adalah untuk membicarakan mengenai usulan persekutuan yang diajukan oleh Giglio Nero Family. Dan untuk itulah, diharapkan kedatangan Tsunayoshi-kun dan semua _guardian_nya. _Itulah potongan isi surat _Kyuudaime_ yang paling kuingat. Pertemuan dengan Giglio Nero Family, ada kemungkinan aku akan kembali bertemu dengan _dia._

_Kyuudaime_ bilang, ia ingin aku menghadiri pertemuan-pertemuan Vongola Family dengan _family_ sekutu sesering mungkin agar nanti saat aku telah resmi menjadi pemimpin Vongola kesepuluh, aku telah terbiasa. Memangnya sejak kapan aku mau menjadi mafia?

Sangat disayangkan dari kami bertujuh hanya aku, Hayato, Takeshi dan _oniisan_ yang dapat hadir.

Tentu aku tak dapat membawa Lambo yang sedang dalam musim ujian di sekolahnya. Hibari-san menolak karena Reborn tak memaksanya. Dan Chrome sedang memiliki urusan penting dengan Mukuro―yang entah apalah itu.

Saat ini perasaanku aneh. Apakah aku merasa gugup? Hayato bilang aku terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan _oniisan―Ryohei―yang_ sama-sama belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di Italia sebelumnya―yang sejak pertama aku mengajaknya untuk menemaniku ke Italia terlihat lebih antusias dari biasanya.

Kurasa memang benar yang dikatakan oleh Hayato. Mungkin aku sedikit gugup karena aku akan bertemu kembali dengan Uni.

Sebelum aku keluar dari ruanganku saat ini, tak sengaja aku berhenti sejenak di depan cermin besar di atas perapian. Tidak ada maksud khusus, hanya untuk memastikan apakah ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku.

"Jangan khawatir _Juudaime._ Mau seperti apapun _Juudaime_ tetap tampan, kok," kekeh Hayato secara spontan saat melihat kegiatanku. Aku yang tertangkap basah hanya mendengus pelan.

"Kau memujiku atau mengejekku?" seruku seraya mengembangan seringaian jahil yang membuat Hayato tersentak.

"Tentu saja aku memujimu, _Juudaime!"_ jawabnya lantang. Aku hanya tersenyum dan berjalan beriringan dengan Hayato. Tak jauh aku melewati pintu ruanganku, aku menangkap sosok Ryohei dan Takeshi yang tengah berbincang dengan beberapa anggota _family_nya _Kyuudaime―walaupun_ aku tak tahu siapa nama mereka.

.

.

.

"Sawada-san," bulu romaku meremang saat indera pendengaranku menangkap suara yang sangat kurindukan itu memanggilku. Dengan reflek tubuhku berbalik.

"Uni," panggilku. Ia tersenyum, lebih manis dari empat tahun yang lalu.

"Sawada-san terlihat sangat dewasa sekarang," ucapnya pelan. Senyumannya pun tak lepas dari wajah ayunya.

"Kau juga Uni. Tapi kau terlihat semakin...kecil?" aku menyeru seraya menampakkan seringaian jahil. Sekarang Uni memang hanya setinggi dadaku saja.

Terlihat Uni memasang wajah sok cemberut dan sesaat kemudian ia tertawa lepas. "Kalau itu sih karena Sawada-san saja yang semakin tinggi," balasnya di sela-sela tawanya. Aku tersenyum dan tanpa sadar aku meletakkan tanganku di puncak kepala pemimpin Giglio Nero Family itu.

"Wanita kan bisa memakai _heels_ untuk menutupi tinggi badannya," seruku lagi.

Sulit dipercaya bahwa ternyata percakapan ringan kami setelah pertemuan itu bertahan cukup lama_―_jika saja Hayato tidak memanggilku beberapa waktu setelahnya. Dengan topik seadanya aku bisa menutupi kegugupanku dan bahkan membuatnya tertawa.

Selera humor Uni juga lumayan. Aku bahkan setengah tidak percaya saat ia menceritakan sisi lain dirinya saat menjahili Gamma dan Nosaru. Kukira gadis seperti Uni itu tipe feminim dan kalem. Hal itu membuat daya tariknya bertambah satu poin. Aku pun tak mau kalah dan menceritakan hal-hal lucu yang terjadi bersama teman-teman _guardian_ku saat masih SMP dulu_―_masa-masa saat aku masih menjadi _dame_ Tsuna.

"Sawada-san, kapan kau akan datang kembali ke Italia?" tanyanya sebelum kami berpisah.

Sejenak aku terdiam, tak tau apa yang harus kukatakan. "Aku akan kembali secepatnya," aku tertegun dengan jawabanku sendiri. Apa maksudnya dengan kembali secepatnya? Seingatku jika di pertemuan ini tak ada Uni, mungkin aku malas untuk datang ke Italia. Tapi kenapa aku secara spontan dan mantap menjawab seperti itu?

Uni tersenyum mendengar jawaban singkatku. "Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Sawada-san," ucapnya dengan senyuman tulusnya. Bersamaan dengan panggilan Gamma, Uni mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan berbalik menuju Gamma yang berdiri beberapa meter dari posisi kami.

Sejujurnya aku masih merindukannya, aku masih ingin berbicara dengannya. Percakapan panjang seperti tadi saja terasa sangatlah cepat.

"Uni!" seruku sebelum ia melewati pintu ruangan ini. Aku menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari.

Kuberanikan diri memeluk tubuh mungil wanita pujaanku itu. "Aku mencintaimu. Tunggulah hingga aku menjadi lelaki yang pantas untukmu," bisikku di telinganya. Setelah beberapa saat, aku melepas pelukan kami. Dengan jelas aku melihat butir-butir bening menuruni pelupuk matanya. Uni tersenyum penuh kedamaian.

"Tentu, sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggumu, Tsuna-kun,"

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Tsu-kun, guru _homeroom_mu kembali mengirimkan surat," suara lembut Sawada Nana_―_ibuku_―_terdengar begitu aku membuka pintu ruang keluarga.

"Dimana _okaasan_ meletakkannya?" ucapku seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

"Di atas meja makan," jawabnya. "Apa Tsu-kun belum juga mengumpulkan survei karirmu?" lanjut _okaasan_ seraya mematikan kompor.

"Hm? Tidak. Aku sudah mengumpulkannya minggu kemarin," balasku singkat. _Okaasan_ kembali menoleh ke arahku.

"Lalu kenapa mereka masih mengirim surat padamu, Tsu-kun?"

"Entahlah," aku meraih amplop putih dengan cap sekolah terbubuh di dekat alamat tujuan yang tertera di permukaannya. Aku mengernyitkan alisku sejenak. Surat ini bukan dari sekolah, tapi hanya melalui sekolah, batinku. Dengan cepat kubuka segelnya dan membaca beberapa carik kertas putih di dalamnya.

_"Okaasan,"_ gumamanku diikuti oleh tolehan kepala ibuku.

"Ada apa Tsu-kun?"

"Sepertinya aku harus berkemas,"

"Hm?"

"Aku diterima untuk kuliah di Italia, okaasan," begitu aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, segera aku menghambur ke pelukan ibuku.

_Tunggu aku sebentar lagi, Uni_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Umur Uni berdasarkan kemunculannya di chapter 354-355 setelah menghilangnya Aria, jadi Hibarin anggap umurnya waktu itu sekitar sepuluh tahun (selisih empat tahun sama Tsuna).

Ngomong-ngomong, ini pertama kalinya Hibarin muncul di fandom ini dan 2701 adalah straight pair favorit Hibarin selain 5666 dan LamPin. Salam kenal ya, semuanya! Mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya. :D

Akhir kata Hibarin ucapin banyak terima kasih buat temen-temen yang udah nyempetin buat baca. Mind to review? :D

See you in the next story~

-Hibarin


End file.
